Winning His Heart
by Chibijac
Summary: This is my first HermioneRon fic, so please just go easy on me!
1. chapter 1

Winning His Heart  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sat at the end of her bed doing a deep breathing exercise that Ginniy suggested she do if she and Ron had got into any more arguments. She figured that if living with Ron was one thing, Hermione had it worst since they argued more than ever. Harry of course seemed to be sitting right between them right when Ron's temper begins to flare then the yelling begins. Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati entered the room and noticed her.  
  
"Have another fight with Ron?" Lavender laughed, sitting next to him. Hermione nodded.  
  
"What were you arguing about this time?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Me being right… He's so stubborn! Can't ever admit to the fact that he can be wrong." Hermione muttered angrily.  
  
"Ron's always been that way. He has all these people at home telling him he's wrong and he gets annoyed easily by it now. You really can't blame him. Besides, look at who his brothers are. Perfect Percy, Bill the hottie, Fred and George the pranksters, Charlie the expert, and me, the cutie. He's got a lot on his shoulder since the twins'll be graduating and mom expects him to be a perfect one day." Ginny explained.  
  
"You know, I like guys like Ron. They're pretty interesting." Said Lavender. Hermione made a face at her. "You know, that whole macho, 'I'm always right' thing."  
  
"Ron is not macho! He's afraid of spiders for crying out loud!"  
  
"And a sensitive side… Hermione, are you sure you aren't interested in him?" Parvati asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's my best friend." She muttered.  
  
"Then he's all mine… unless you girls want to compete for him." Said Lavender, tossing her hair.  
  
"Course we will! C'mon Hermione. You know you want him." Said Parvati. She blushed.  
  
"No I don't… but just to make sure you guys don't break his heart, I'll join in." she answered.  
  
"And let the battle begin." Laughed Parvati and Ginny shook her head; honestly surprised that any one would fight over Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room working on a game of Wizards chess. Ron was still trying to teach Harry a few techniques, but they didn't seem to be working. Hermione and Ginny entered the common room. Harry cheerfully greeted them and went back to the game. Ron just nodded at them, his eyes still fixed on the board. Hermione sat down next to him, ignoring the fact that he was probably still mad at him.  
  
"Hey Harry… I've got this thing I'd like you to help me with…" said Ginny, looking at him, trying to tell him that they'd need to leave the two of them alone.  
  
"Oh, right. Hermione, can you finish my game for me? I promised Ginny I'd help her with her potions essay." Said Harry, getting up and grabbing his bag.  
  
"Do you have to go now? Besides, we're on winter break. You can do that next week can't you?" asked Ron, becoming annoyed and worried that he'd have to be left alone with Hermione. That usually would lead up to arguments as well.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm… gonna pick up some books with her… You know, for our own as well." He said and left. Hermione sat across from him and took off where Harry did.  
  
"So, are you still mad at me?" she asked as one of her pieces moved across the board. Ron looked up at her, but she was looking more focused on the board than at him. He looked back at the board and noticed that she had one of his pieces.  
  
"I… I guess not." He said, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione smiled at him as he concentrated on the board. Now she understood what the other girls were saying about him. He was really cute, even though she had never noticed it before. He had soft brown eyes and his hair was soft, which she could tell from how easily he ran his fingers through it and it would simply cascade back down. She blushed slightly at the thought. Ron looked up at her in confusion. "Hermione… it's you turn." He said.  
  
"Hey guys!" cheered Parvati and Lavender, coming up to them and sitting next to Ron, grinning cheerfully. He made a face at the two girls.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well… we were wondering if you need a study buddy?" asked Lavender, shoving Parvati to the side.  
  
"No, I always study with Hermione and Harry." Answered Ron.  
  
"But Harry has Quidditch practice." Said Parvati.  
  
"Then I guess it'll just be me and 'Mione." Said Ron. "Come on Hermione. Let's play in the library." He suggested, gathering the things up and the both of them leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At seven, Harry had left for his Quidditch meeting and left Hermione and Ron to do their studying in the common room alone. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a chair together, looking in the same books with each other as Hermione pointed out the important facts for his notes. They were sitting so close that their shoulders would continue to brush against each other. So would their knees, but Ron didn't pay as much attention to it. The whole time, they didn't notice Lavender and Parvati hiding behind a chair.  
  
"Look at her, hanging all over him like that…" muttered Parvati.  
  
"They do look perfect together, don't they?" sighed Lavender. "Maybe we should throw in the towel and try to get those two together." She suggested. It didn't take much time for Parvati to agree. At around eleven, Hermione was sleeping with he head on Ron's shoulder, and his head was leaning to the side as he slept, unaware of the plan being plotted.  
  
  
  
Author's note: wasn't that good, but here's a summary of the next chapter: Lavender and Parvati can't think of anyways to get Ron and Hermione together, so they decide to hire Fred and George for the job. 


	2. chapter 2

Winning His Heart chapter 2  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the boys' dorm talking to Seamus Finnigan talk about winter breaks back home. Everyone loved when he told the story of when his dad found his mom was a witch and freaked out. Ron wondered why his mom waited 'til after they married, but Seamus figured it was because she really wanted to marry him and didn't want him freaking out and not want to get married at all.  
  
"That's pretty cool. But hey, my parents have done things just as weird you know. We went tot this muggle shop once…" While Dean told his story, Harry had small memories of when he was an infant start to form in his mind.  
  
"The weirdest thing I remember about Christmas was the gifts George and Fred would make." Said Ron, rubbing the back of neck.  
  
"Some one mention us?" asked Fred, entering the dorm with George, Lavender and Parvati had just offered to let them take over getting Ron and Hermione together.  
  
"What do you two want?" asked Neville, moving back a little, in case they wanted to play any jokes on him. They grinned.  
  
"We came to talk to Ron." Answered George.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione. What's going on between you two?" asked Fred. This seemed to be getting every ones attention, especially Harry's. If there were something going on between Ron and Hermione, Ron would have at least told him… right?  
  
"What are you guys talking about? There isn't anything going on between those two. They're best friends." Said Harry, taking up for Ron, who quickly agreed with him.  
  
"But we saw you two last night, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms." Said Fred, him and George giving dreamy sighs and batting their eyelashes. Ron stared at them in confusion.  
  
"You do remember don't you? Up all night studying? Falling asleep…" said George, getting in his brother's face.  
  
"You were there?" Ron asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"We were out half the night at that Quidditch meeting… Then we went and bewitched a few suits of armor. You saw them, right Harry?" asked Fred. Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was half sleep when I had got back last night. I really wasn't paying attention to the people that were on the couch." He confessed. The twins both stared at Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Our only proof and he was sleep walking." Said Fred, then turned to Ron. "Well all that really matters is that you know what I'm talking about. Do you love Hermione?" he asked quickly. Everyone, except George, stared at him in shock and confusion.  
  
"As a friend yeah… that's about it." Answered Ron and they sighed.  
  
"That's not very helpful Ronnie boy. We need more than that. Would you cry night and day if she died?" asked George.  
  
"Why are you guys doing this! We were in here bringing up great memories and you had to ruin it!" Ron yelled. The twins both grinned and stood up.  
  
"That's an obvious yes. We'll see you guys later at dinner." Said Fred cheerfully. Seamus shook his head.  
  
"I really feel sorry for you Ron. Your brothers can really work a nerve." Said Dean, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and to think I won't even be able to get away from them when we leave Hogwarts. You guys get a whole summer of free of Fred and George's torture."  
  
"I wonder why they were asking you so many questions about Hermione though." Said Neville.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What d you mean you've given up? What happened?" asked Hermione in confusion as she and Ginny sat on the edge of her bed listening to Lavender and Parvati. Ginny already knew why because she heard the two girls talking to Fred and George, but she still wanted to hear what lie they would make up to back it up. To her surprise, they didn't lie as much as she thought they would.  
  
"We've decided you and Ron were meant to be." Answered Lavender cheerfully clapping her hands together. Both Ginny and Hermione stared at her in shock as Parvati explained what she meant.  
  
"But Parvati, Ron and Hermione are best friends." Said Ginny. "Besides, they argue way to much."  
  
"But you two were meant to be. It's time for you to try and win his heart." Said Lavender excitedly. Hermione got up.  
  
"When you guys come to your senses, I'll be in the library if you need me." She said, and left.  
  
"I'll go find the twins and see if they've made any progress." Said Parvati.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Late that night, Hermione and Ron came in the common room after a long time in the library studying, and a little arguing. Ron went and looked out the window. Hermione came up to his side and smiled.  
  
"I love snow, don't you?" she asked as they watched the snow begin to fall from the sky. Ron grinned, a sparkle in his green eyes. It was obvious he had some great memories from when he was back home and it snowed.  
  
"Let's go out. It's not that late you know." He suggested. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Are you sure we should?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just go over to that old oak tree near where the old squid lives then. I promise we won't get in trouble." Said Ron, looking at her with the most adorable look she had ever seen him have. It actually caused her to agree, without arguing about the rules. When they got out side, they watched the stars as they walked across the grounds in the thick snow. Ron stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Isn't that Malfoy over there with a girl?" he asked. Hermione looked and saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You would have thought at least Malfoy could have done better for himself." He said and Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"You know that's rude." She said and he grinned.  
  
"You know you agree with me. Besides, the girl isn't too smart… Anyway, let's go mess wit the giant squid a bit." He suggested, taking her hand and pulling her off.  
  
"Oh Ron, really." Hermione sighed as he pulled her off.  
  
-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to the common room, they said their goodnights, and Hermione headed off to her dorm. When she had changed, she dropped onto her bed and began to fall asleep, when Ron's face suddenly showed up in her dream. She sat up quickly and looked around, feeling her face get hot.  
  
"Oh no… I think I'm blushing." She thought, putting her hand over her face sighing. "I think I'm actually starting to fall for Ron Weasly."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you think? Alls you gotta do is review and tell me. Anyway, if you think Lavender and Parvati are out of the story, you're wrong. Malfoy is also going to have a role as well. Soon Percy is going to make an appearance, and I'm thinking about having Ginny have an important role and either Charlie or Bill come visit Hogwarts with Percy. Oh yeah, and let's not forget, one of the other Gryfindor boys is going to try to hook up with Hermione right around the same time Ron starts to fall for her. Can you guess who it is? 


	3. chapter 3

Winning His Heart chapter 3  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Seamus sat on the edge of Ron's bed with Neville and Dean, watching him in complete confusion. Harry was putting his robes on since the boys had plans to go outside and have a snowball fight against the girls. Fred and George entered the room with their best friend, Lee Jordan. Fred shook his head.  
  
"Still sleep is he? Well I know how to wake him up." He said and cleared his throat. "RONALD WEASLEY, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! WHAT HAVE I YOLD YOU ABOUT SLEEPING IN ON A PERFECTLY SUNNY DAY!" said Fred in his best Mrs. Weasley impersonation. George took over.  
  
"You'll have to finish dreaming about Hermione later dear. don't want you having your hopes too up." He said and Ron quickly sat up, throwing his pillow at the twins as they laughed happily.  
  
"I knew you would like that." Laughed George. Ron got up, scratching his head and trying to find his clothes.  
  
"What are we suppose to be doing? Potions first?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Ron, its still Christmas break, remember. We've got a snowball fight against the today." Harry reminded his tired friend.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure a little food will wake you up." Said Dean cheerfully as Seamus tossed everyone their scarves and gloves.  
  
"So Ron, what were you dreaming about?" asked Neville curiously. Ron made a face at him as he pulled his robes on.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you were smiling an awful lot. We were wondering if you were dreaming about food or a girl." Answered Seamus.  
  
"Most likely a girl." Laughed Fred, pulling his younger brother close to him and putting his arm over his shoulders, along with George. "Listen, it's ok. George was dreaming about girls the first day we got to Howarts and he met Angelina, and she has the same attitude as Hermione."  
  
"I guess us Weasley boys have something for the feisty girls." Said George with a dreamy sigh. Ron looked at his brothers in confusion.  
  
"What ever you guys say. Let's go you guys." He said, moving away from his brothers, who still stayed in the same position, obviously having a daydream about a girl. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were all already outside waiting the boys. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were the oldest of the girls that were out there. They waved cheerfully at Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.  
  
"Ready to get your butts kicked!" called Alicia cheerfully.  
  
"Not as ready as you are." Answered Fred cheerfully. Neville began to fidget.  
  
"What's wrong Neville?" asked Seamus cheerfully.  
  
"I hate snowball fights." He answered with a groan. Fred and George set everyone up with certain jobs. They stopped when they got to Harry and Ron, then smiled happily.  
  
"You boys get to be on the battle front with Neville and Seamus." Said Fred.  
  
"And show no mercy!" George announced, throwing a snowball at Angelina, who was instructing the girls on what to do.  
  
"George!" she screamed, but she was laughing. He grinned cheerfully and turned over to his younger brother and Harry.  
  
"And that is how you get the ladies attention." Answered the Weasley twins, grinning happily. The boys both exchanged looks and then nodded up at them, not exactly listening to them. Ron shook his head.  
  
"They always take snowball fights too seriously. Don't mind them." He said with a shrug. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seamus and Dean let Neville lean on them as everyone headed back into Hogwarts to dry off and get in front of the fire. George was leaning on Angelina, faking that he was hurt so she would have him close to her. Harry and Ron were sitting in the snow as everyone went on their way.  
  
"Good job men!" called Fred cheerfully as Harry got up, getting ready to follow the others into the building. He turned to friend lying on the ground.  
  
"You coming?" he asked and Ron sat up, nodding. Harry ran up to Seamus and Dean, helping them with Neville, who was suffering greatly from getting hit by so many snowballs at once. Suddenly, Hermione stood over Ron and smiled cheerfully down at him, holding her hand out.  
  
"Need a little help?" she asked cheerfully. Ron looked up at her and smiled cheerfully. She was pretty cute when she smiled. Lavender and Parvati were nearby watching them as Ron took Hermione's hand and let her help him up.  
  
"She's horrible at this. She's suppose to be trying to win the guys heart!" announced Parvati as she and Lavender hid behind a tree and watched the two friends joke around as they headed back into the castle.  
  
"She's doing everything right. Just buddy buddy around, you know. Ron is just a little clueless, that's all. I'll just have to give him a good push in the right direction." Said Lavender, crackling her knuckles. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was sitting with Harry and the other boys, going through their famous wizard cards from their chocolate frog boxes. Lavender looked around to make sure Hermione wasn't around and approach the boys who were talking cheerfully. She leaned over Ron's shoulder and Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Hey Lavender, something wrong?" he asked, and Ron turned around and looked at her curiously. Lavender backed away a little, blushing slightly. 'Wow his eyes are gorgeous' she thought to herself, then cleared her throat.  
  
"We're having a Christmas dance next week. Just wondering if any of you boys have decided whom you were going with?" she answered. She was really there to try to clue Ron in on trying to hook up with Hermione, but now that she was seeing him in a new light, Hermione would have to try and win the adorable red head's heart the hard way. 'Besides,' Lavender thought. 'Harry is available. She can leave Ron to me and have Harry all to herself.' The boys all seemed to be thinking about girls they'd want to ask out.  
  
"I dunno, asking girls out just causes so much drama in our lives." Said Seamus finally. Ron nodded in agreement. Both boys hated trying to ask girls out since they all always seemed to be with their friends, who would giggle the entire time. Harry agreed along with them, while Neville just hated the embarrassment of being told she already had a date.  
  
"Well, I've got things to do. See you boys later." Said Lavender, walking off with a little extra swish in her hips. Ron and Harry both shook their heads as the other Gryfindor boys continued to watch her walk off. Seamus and Dean both gave deep sighs.  
  
"An angel, that girl." Said Seamus, leaning back in his chair. Ron coughed, as if trying to hold back a laugh. Harry held his book up so that no one could see him laughing silently.  
  
"Honestly Seamus, the girls is a maniac. Always snaps at me if I bump into in the hall. She's like a female version of Snape.. But better looking."  
  
"I never planned on asking the girl out. Just pointing out the pretty girls. I think I'd ask Hermione out though. She's great fun." Said Seamus cheerfully and Ron sat up straighter in his chair. Seamus noticed this and grinned. "Relax Ron. Just as friends, not serious stuff." He said quickly. Ron seemed to relax and went back to his cards.  
  
"I wasn't getting up tight or anything, just curious." He said, trying to cover up his actions. Harry smiled just as Fred came running in with an envelope in his hand, waving it around happily.  
  
"What's that?" asked Neville.  
  
""Perfect' Percy and Charlie are coming to stay with us for the remaining three weeks of break!" said the twins happily.  
  
"Oh no!" Ron groaned. 


	4. chapter 4

Winning His Heart chapter 4  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had just entered the Great Hall for lunch the next day when the mail owls had came fluttering out. The Weasleys' were all pretty excited about the fact that their older brother, Charlie would be coming to visit soon. She sat next to Ron and began to put some food on his plate as he overloaded his. She made a face as the twins ate just as much. It must have been something about all the Weasley men. Oh well, if she were to marry him, she'd make sure his hunger was always satisfied, which was the same thing Lavender was thinking. Parvati looked at her and noticed she would continue to look down in Ron's direction.  
  
"Lavender, you do remember Ron is Hermione's right? We're suppose to be getting them together." She informed her.  
  
"I wasn't staring at RON! I was looking at Seamus and Ron. They're both so cute. And did you ever notice how lovely Harry's eyes are?" Parvati rolled her eyes. "Ron's too."  
  
"Right, but I made it a thing not to look at other girls crushes." Said Parvati. Lavender looked at her.  
  
"Listen, Hermione shows no real feelings towards Ron. All she does is argue with him. I'm going to be the perfect girl for him." She said. Parvati ignored her and continued to eat and read her potions book. Lavender suddenly got up and went to the other end of the Gryfindor table and smiled cheerfully at the boys.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Seamus, making a face up at her. She ignored him.  
  
"Listen, there's a dance for the New Year coming up and Parvati and I have come up with a full proof way on making sure everyone has a date." Said Lavender cheerfully. She seemed to have everyone's attention now.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"Study buddies." Everyone stared at her before getting back to what they were doing before. "Aw c'mon. Neville, you know how shy you are, if I paired you up with the perfect girl, you wouldn't have to worry about asking her and being embarrassed by her response." Neville's round face went completely red.  
  
"Well, maybe some of us don't want a date for the dance?" asked Hermione. Seamus put his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah right. Most likely Krum'll ask you, then Ron'll fight him for you. so why don't we just go together?" he suggested. Harry and Ron both looked at him in complete confusion. Ron muttered something under his breath that made Hermione glare at him. Suddenly, the twins came running into the Great Hall.  
  
"C'mon Ron, McGonagall is taking us to greet Charlie! Hagrid's on his way with him right now." Said George cheerfully. Ginny and Ron quickly began to pack up their things.  
  
"Can we come too?" asked Harry. He wanted to see Charlie just as much as the Weasley kids did. In their first year when they had to send Hagrid's baby dragon to Romania, Charlie's friends had arrived instead of him, so he's never met the Weasley's dragon expert.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure McGonagall won't mind." Answered Fred. Hermione and Harry quickly packed their things and followed the Weasleys out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CHARLIE!" cheered Ginny, running up and hugging the older red head, then Percy. Fred and George gave him a friendly punch in his shoulders and then he crushed them into a hug. He was a lot more built than they were and was attractive, as most of the Weasley boys were. He looked up and noticed Ron standing between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Aw, look at ickle Ronnie. All grown up and going to Hogwarts." He said as the twins bothered Percy. Charlie crushed Ron into a hug and Harry could see him getting pale from lack of breath. He let him go and turned to his younger brother's friends.  
  
"Look Charlie! This is Harry Potter!" announced Ginny happily, attaching to Harry's arm with a grin.  
  
"Really? You've got the scar haven't you?" asked Charlie and Harry lifted his hair so that he could se his lightning scar. Fred and George instantly launched into telling Charlie what the little fifth years had been through since their first year and telling Percy what they had been up to since he graduated.  
  
"And who is this?" asked Charlie, looking over at Hermione, who was standing quietly next to Ron.  
  
"This is Hermione Granger. She's muggle born." Answered Ron. "Not to mention the smartest of us fifth years."  
  
"Aw, so you must be Ron's girl friend. Lovely." He said, kissing her hand. She blushed, smiling him a little.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not his girlfriend." She said, and Ron nodded, glaring at his older brother.. Don't worry, Ron's always been shy. Don't think he won't try to put on the old Weasley charm soon." He whispered and Hermione smiled, blushing.  
  
"Alright, let's get back to the castle shall we." Suggested Dumbledore cheerfully, leading them back as Ginny walked between Percy and Charlie, smiling up at them with great admiration, asking them a ton of questions. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's digusting Ron!" said Hermione that night as they sat in the common room watching Fred, George and Ron stuff as many chocolate frogs as they could in their mouths. Even Harry seemed to be getting a little sick. And to think the twins were suppose to be graduating from Hogwarts this year. Lavender and Parvati were also watching.  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight for some one with that kind of maturity level?" she asked. Lavender hesitated before reassuring her friend that Ron was worth the fight. Charlie had just entered the Gryfindor common room with Percy. He took a deep breath as if he had just returned home from a long journey. Then he spotted the kids.  
  
"Oo, an eating contest! I hold the place as the Weasley with the biggest mouth!" he announced. Ginny grinned, slightly embarrassed by the look Hermione had just given her.  
  
"They use to always hear stories about the things Charlie use to do and have always tried to break his records in the Weasley family. of course, Percy's the one that made it to be head boy. Those three just think about causing the most trouble." She explained. Hemione looked back at the four red heads and the look Percy had.  
  
"I envy the woman that'll have to deal with that in the future." She said sarcastically. This contest had gone on until they had finally ran out of chocolate frogs and George began to complain about their stomachs hurting.  
  
A/N: So, have you got a clue what is gonna happen, or whom it is that is going to try and win whos heart. Of course it seemed like Lavender was helping Hermione, but then there wouldn't have really been a reason for me to name this 'Winning His Heart' ya know. 


	5. chapter 5

Winning His Heart chapter 5  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Charlie was probably the best thing that happened to the Weasley kids in a while. In fact, even Percy was acting down to earth. They figured that since he didn't have to try and achieve his place as Head Boy anymore he was much calmer. Even Ron wasn't arguing with Hermione as much. There was a week before the dance and Hermione was heading from the library to the Gryfindor common room. It was a little into the after noon, so most students were out in the snow or in their common rooms enjoying nice hot cups of hot chocolate in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mud-blood." Came a voice. She had already known who it was, so she kept on walking as Malfoy watched her, strangely, without Crabbe and Goyle. "What's wrong? Have I hurt your feelings?" he asked, grabbing her wrist as she walked by.  
  
"Let go Malfoy or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what? You wouldn't dare hurt a student. Especially if you want to remain a perfect." He said with a smirk. That made the situation worse since she had dropped her wand along with her books when he had grabbed her.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" ordered a voice and they both turned to see Ron stomping angrily in their direction. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"And what are you going to do Weasley? Get your big brother on me?" Ron dropped all his things, including his wand.  
  
"I'll fight you my self." He answered. Malfoy let go of Hermione and dropping his wand as well. He looked at Ron as if daring him to throw the first punch.  
  
"What is it with you Weasley? You're a full blood like me. Why should you have to deal with these half blooded wizards and mud-bloods?" Malfoy asked, tossing a look at Hermione who was on the ground watching them.  
  
"They're my friends. I don't need minions." Ron answered. "And she's not a mud-blood."  
  
"Of course, I get it now. It's that brain of yours. You've gotten that dumb half from that muggle loving father of your. Stupidity must run in his half of the family and was passed to you. or maybe was that mother of yours." Before he could even finish, Ron was on top punching him in the face. Peeves was floating over head, obviously trying to find some trouble to make. He had just spotted Ron and Malfoy when an evil grin crossed his face.  
  
"WEASLEY AND MALFOY ARE FIGHTING!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. It wasn't long before students were pushing each other out of the way to see Ron and Malfoy punching each other's faces in, Ron doing the most damage. Harry and Ginny managed to push through everyone.  
  
"RON!" Harry announced and quickly went to pull his best friend off of Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the crowd watching in shock as Malfoy sat on the ground wiping the blood off his face. Charlie, the twins, and Percy came running up.  
  
"Really Ron, was this all really necessary?" he asked, glancing at Draco, whose friends were finally helping him up.  
  
"It was too." Ron answered. Percy began shooing the students away.  
  
"Let's get them too the hospital wing before McGonagall or Snape get down here and start assigning detentions." He suggested. Charlie agreed, helping up both Malfoy and Ron and dragging them to the hospital wing, scolding them in a teasing way as they walked down the corridors. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George grinned at his younger brother as Madame Pomfey forced him to drink a potion that would help his injuries heal. Malfoy was a couple beds away talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Fred was sitting on the edge of the bed grinning as Madame Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"How you managed to both get that much damage from practicing a simple potion really stuns me, but I'll take your word for it. Your wrist should heal over night." She said, the left the brothers to talk. Harry and Hermione were sent back to the Gryfindor common room with Ginny, who was crying at the thought of Ron lying to a teacher and getting into a serious fight. They of course, knew it wouldn't be long before Peeves blabbed to a teacher.  
  
"Awesome fight Ron, of course, you will be in deep trouble when McGonagall finds out." Said George. Ron grumbled miserably.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be healed in time for our first Qudditch practice. Angelina will make sure of it." Fred reassured. Suddenly, Pigwedgeon came fluttering in, landing on Ron's lap, as if he actually knew what was going on, trying to comfort his master.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, stroking the small owl's head. Pig hooted affectionately and hopped in the air a little.  
  
"Looks like he's got a letter for you." Said Charlie. Ron sat up and took the letter reading it. "Who is it from?"  
  
"Hermione. she said she went ahead and explained everything to Professor McGonagall just as Peeves had gotten to her. Malfoy and me have to serve an hour long detention together in her office listening to her lectures." Answered Ron. He seemed a lot more relieved now. Anything was better than serving detention with Snape or Filch.  
  
"Well we better get going now. Don't need our selves getting detentions with you now do we Ronnikins." Teased George.  
  
"Whatever." Said Ron, finally giving a small smile.  
  
"And don't worry Ron, you'll get a chance a to really pay Malfoy back when we have our next match. Slytherin vs. Gryfindor!" cheered Fred, then left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room reading a book with Seamus just as Harry and Ron entered. The dance was three days away and everyone was getting his or her dates. Ginny was going with Colin Creevy this year. The two friends sat down across from Lavender, Seamus, and Hermione just as Neville and Dean came up and took their seats.  
  
"So have you all got dates?" Neville asked, looking them all in the face. Harry blushed.  
  
"I managed to get a date with Cho this year." He answered, very proud of his accomplishment. Neville turned to the others.  
  
"Well?" he asked. Dean shook his head. "Ron?"  
  
"Nope. Besides, dates just prevent you from having fun yourself." He answered. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." She said. Ron glared at her.  
  
"And suppose you're going with Vicky this year then aren't you?" Hermione slammed the book down and glared across the table at him.  
  
"Don't call him that! And besides, what if I were?" she asked. Ron stood up, knocking his chair over. Everyone turned and looked at them.  
  
"Really Hermione, you would think a girl with your smarts would know when a guy is using you! The guy is trying to dig up dirt on Harry so he can kill him!"  
  
"He is not! And if you weren't so stubborn and jealous you'd know it!"  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Ron yelled. They argued for a good 45 minutes before Hermione ended it by stomping angrily out the room and up to the dorm. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Real mature Ron." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, are you going to apologize to her?" Harry asked Ron two days later. The two friends hadn't talked to each other for the longest and were hard to have a conversation when no one would talk. Ron continued to look in his book, which Harry knew he wasn't even reading.  
  
"I don't why I've always gotta be the one to apologize first. Why can't she ever be the one to apologize first?" ask Ron obviously becoming annoyed again. Harry sighed and looked up just as Hermione entered, sitting cheerfully next to him.  
  
"Hey guys, listen Ron, I'm sorry." She said. He looked at her in complete shock.  
  
"That's it? You're sorry just like that?" he asked and she nodded. "Great, then that'll make it easier to ask you to the dance." He said cheerfully, and Hermione went silent.  
  
"I can't go with you." She said. Harry and Ron both stared at her in shock. "Seamus asked me just the other day and I'm going with him." She explained.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND IS HE!" Ron yelled angrily as he stomped down the corridors with Harry running at his side trying to catch up.  
  
"C'mon Ron, you lost your chance when you argued with her about Krum." Said Harry and Ron stopped.  
  
"Was it my destiny to be completely miserable?" he asked and Harry sighed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I've only got one choice now." He groaned. Later on that day, Ron and Hermione had managed to get into another fight. This one was about the fact that she was going with Seamus to the dance and he was going with Lavender to the dance. 


	6. chapter 6

Winning His Heart chapter 6  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Harry and Dean watched as the twins tried to cheer up Ron who had felt like his entire life had come to an end. Hermione was off with Seamus working on their DADA essay while Lavender dragged Parvati off to find the best dress for the dance. The twins had done everything to cheer him up, including pulling the usual old jokes on Percy, who had actually let them just so Ron could smile, but he didn't. Charlie had even tried a few things that made professors stare at him disapprovingly. Meanwhile, Hermione sat across from Seamus fiddling with a small dragon's tooth at the end of a chain. She was smiling to herself and remembering when Ron had given it to her.  
  
"Hermione." Said Seamus, looking over at her in confusion.  
  
"Yes Ron." She said with a sigh and came back to reality. "Oh, Seamus I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She said, quickly apologizing. He smiled at her.  
  
"That's ok. You wanna head back to the common room?" he asked, and she agreed. When they had got their, Ron was sitting slouched in a chair. His hair was tousled and he was looking as miserable as ever. Fred and George were standing in front of him acting like idiots while Pig slept in his master's lap. Hermione had never seen him look so miserable in his life. She went up to him and smiled a little.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked and the twins stopped what they were doing.  
  
"'Bout time you got here. He was driving us crazy." Said Fred, dropping in a near by chair.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. How's Lavender?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I honestly don't care." He muttered. She felt a little bad so she said her good byes and left. Ron got up and Pig fluttered out of his lap and found a new place to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He muttered. "I think life'll go by faster if I don't see much of it." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night of the dance everyone was having a great time, the twins even managed to get Ron to join them in a little eating contest. Ginny was out dancing with Colin, and for some strange reason, Harry thought he saw Malfoy flirting with her and her actually giggling in the process. Lavender had become annoyed by the red head ignoring her and went on to dance with others, including Seamus, who Hermione had finally managed to get away from. She sat down next to Ginny, who was watching Cho Chang dance with Harry and Ron. It was nice finally seeing him have a good time. Percy and Charlie had volunteered to be chaperones and were making sure no one was making out in corners or under tables.  
  
"So, how has Ron been?" she asked. Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"He only asked Lavender as a last resort. He doesn't even like her that way. they hardly even get along. She's real demanding, she is." Ginny explained. Seamus was so busy talking to himself he probably never noticed that Hermione was gone. "You know, I think Seamus and my brother both really like you. what do you think?" Ginny asked. Just as she got ready to answer, Ron came and sat down so that Harry and Cho could dance alone. He had just noticed his Hermione and seemed to become really uncomfortable, then soon became his usual self.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked, looking across the table at her. She shrugged, asking him the same question and he shrugged as well. "I guess. Not as much fun as I wanted, but enough." He answered. Hermione sighed and looked around to see Lavender flirting with Seamus. She was glad about that. She stood up and grabbed Ron's wrist, dragging him out of the great hall. Fred noticed them leaving and turned to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, where are they going?" he asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, but it looks like they may have given up on their dates." He answered. George grinned and motioned in the direction of Seamus and Lavender.  
  
"And they don't seem to mind much." He added. As they walked across the school grounds under the moonlight, Ron managed to keep his eyes off of Hermione as he walked with his hands in his robe pockets. Hermione also managed not to look at him. She sighed as she watched the stars and Ron stopped.  
  
"Hermione. do you like Seamus more than Krum?" he asked, looking down the ground still. She stopped and faced him.  
  
"Actually, I went with him to be nice. besides, I don't think I'm exactly his type." She answered.  
  
"And Krum?" Hermione went silent. She didn't know how to answer this question. "Did you ever go visit him over the summer?" he asked, looking her straight in the face.  
  
"Ron." she began but they heard some one walking in their direction. It was Professor McGonagall, Dumbledor, Cornelius Fudge and Krum.  
  
"What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the dance?" asked McGonagall. Charlie had just came up from behind the professors.  
  
"Hey kids. You know who this is?" he asked, putting his hand on Krum's shoulder.  
  
"Unfortunately." Muttered Ron. 


	7. chapter 7

Winning His Heart chapter 7  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Classes were now starting and Percy had to leave because he had work to get back to. Charlie said he would stay for a couple more weeks for Ron's sake, just because he kept drawing pictures of Krum on pieces of parchment that involved knives and blowing him up. Hermione was trying to avoid Krum whenever Ron was around to avoid arguments and fights. The best thing was Quidditch was starting back up again, which meant Ron and Harry would both be occupied and Krum would probably not be in the way as much. Ginny sat in the stands with Hermione as they watched the Gryfindor team practice, lead by Angelina Johnson, who was their new captain. George volunteered to be a keeper and Ron was a new beater.  
  
"I can't wait 'til the next game. They're going to be great, you think?" Ginny asked Hermione. She nodded, and Ginny noticed how her friend seemed more focused on Ron than anything else. She smirked and looked back up at the team. "You like him don't you?" Hermione's entire face went red.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked and Ginny laughed.  
  
"You like my brother, it's really obvious. How you keep being near him so you can avoid Krum and all." Ginny explained but Hermione didn't seem to want to give in.  
  
"You're crazy Ginny. I was just trying to figure out his technique. that's all." She answered. Ginny was about to give a smart remark, but noticed Krum coming and turned back to the sky as he sat down. He looked up at the players then at Hermione.  
  
"Who iz that boy?" he asked, pointing up at Ron. Hermione and Ginny both looked into the direction he was pointing and Ginny grinned.  
  
"That's my older brother, Ron. He's one of our newest players." Answered Ginny cheerfully. Krum looked at Hermione and seemed to be a bit jealous about how she managed to keep her eyes on the red head up in the sky.  
  
"So. vhy didn't you come to see me for ze summer?" he asked. Ginny suddenly became uncomfortable as Krum and Hermione began to talk. Angelina had the team land for a break and since neither Ron or Harry had ever noticed Krum was there, she quickly ran over and tuned them in the other direction so they couldn't see Hermione and the new person on her brother's hate list.  
  
"Where are you taking us Ginny? It's our lunch break." Said Harry as she pushed them across the field. Ginny was about to say something when Fred and George's voices sounded over hers.  
  
"Oy 'Mione! Where are you and Krum off to?" Fred called. Ron was able to see right over his little sister's head and saw Krum standing with Hermione's hand in his. He tried to hold in his anger, but it showed in his face. Especially after the wins had invited him to lunch with them.  
  
"Relax Ron. I'm sure she can explain everything." Said Harry, patting him on the back supportively. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charlie had joined the Gryfindor team for their lunch break and continued to keep Ron smiling by teasing the twins and pulling practical jokes on them and telling some of the jokes that the twins never use to get right. Hermione had seemed to be uncomfortable with Krum around and Harry noticed it. He leaned over to Ginny. "Hey, what's the deal with Hermione?" he asked and Ginny simply shrugged.  
  
"I guess she's not as interested in Krum as she use to be." She answered. Harry seemed even more confused as ever. Ron sighed and stood up suddenly and everyone turned in his direction.  
  
"Where are you going Ron? We were going to discuss our game strategy after lunch." Said Alicia Spinnet. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'm full now. I'll meet you guys in a couple minutes." He said, and left. Hermione watched him and quickly stood up.  
  
"Vhere are you going?" asked Krum also beginning to stand up, but Hermione quickly made him sit down.  
  
"I've just got to go to the bathroom. Ginny, you mind?" she asked and the young redhead asked to be excused before running out after Hermione. "What is your brother's problem?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hermione. Ron doesn't exactly have it easy in life. He probably doesn't feel like competing with Krum for your heart."  
  
"What."  
  
"Oops! Look what time it is. I've gotta go!" said Ginny quickly, running off and leaving Hermione in confusion. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of the Quidditch match, the Gryfindor team sat in the locker room listening to Angelina's speech on how they needed this win. George had pointed out that she was giving one the Wood speeches and she gave him one of the Wood looks he use to give the twins when ever they had something smart to say. Ron and Harry leaned tiredly against the wall. Just like Wood, she had woke up all the players and had them out for a LONG meeting. Madame Hooch had just entered with Professor McGonagall. She smiled cheerfully at all the students.  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing our house win the house cup," she began. "So, I want you to go out there and win." she then turned to the Weasley boys, a small smirk on her face. "And you three, no cheating or attempts to knock the other team off their brooms." The twins stood up straight and saluted her.  
  
"Aye aye captain!" they said with wide grins. McGonagall smiled and wished the team luck before leaving. Fred turned to Ron.  
  
"So, you ready for this?" he asked seriously. Ron made a face.  
  
"No Fred, this is only my second real Quidditch game." He muttered. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione sat with the rest if the Gryfindors. Ginny waved her banner around in the air as they cheered their team on. The team had just flew out on the field. Krum was sitting with Ravenclaw, so Hermione had a lot more space. Ginny leaned over and pointed over at her brothers up in the air on their brooms.  
  
"They look great out there, don't they?" she asked and Hermione nodded. Ginny gave a dreamy sigh.  
  
"'Specially Harry." Hermione gave a small laugh and they watched as Madame Hooch started the game. Hagrid was sitting behind the girls as they watched the players whizzed all over the sky. Hermione watched as Harry and Malfoy flew around looking for the golden snitch. Malfoy seemed to be getting more in the way of the Gryfindor players than looking for the snitch as the game continued. They watched as Fred and Ron managed to keep bludger from killing any of their players.  
  
"Wow. he looks great." Said Hermione. She had actually meant to think that but it had came out. Ginny looked at her and grinned. She had already known whom she was talking about and even Hagrid did, but he backed it up for her.  
  
"They are lookin' good ou' there aren't they. Best game yet." He said cheerfully. Hermione was still slightly pink, but thanked him silently as everyone cheered at the point just made. A quick time out was called and Ginny had gone off to give her brothers a little advice, Hermione close behind. She tried to talk to them, but Fred and George continued to joke around.  
  
"Shut up and listen to me you guys!" she snapped. Hermione stood between Ron and Harry as Ginny explained what she had noticed about the way Slytherin plays. She sighed and noticed how calm Ron seemed to be. Like it was an every day event and not a serious game that was worth serious team points. He smiled at her a little and turned back to the others.  
  
"Ginny, you really should relax." He said with a grin that matched the ones the twins were wearing. "We've got this game in the palm of our hands. You know Harry can beat Malfoy to the snitch even on a broom made back when Dumbledor was a first year. We'll be fine." He said cheerfully. Ginny glared at her brothers and turned away.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'm sure Charlie will appreciate my genius. C'mon Hermione." Said Ginny stubbornly. Ron turned and watched his annoyed sister walk away and as Hermione went after her, her hand brushed against his and he was almost tempted to grab it. Harry was so busy staring at Ginny he hadn't really noticed the look Ron had on his face as he watched Hermione and Ginny walk off. He seemed to be pretty satisfied about something, as well as wondering.  
  
"Well kids, let's go!" said George, cracking his knuckles and mounting his broom. "We've got a game to win!" The teams all took flight again and since they were cheating, the Slytherin team decided to play the game their way, despite the fact that Madame Hooch was yelling up at them to stop. It was like a complete battlefield up in the air. Ron and Harry both ducked out of the way of the bludger that was hit towards their heads.  
  
"This is insane." Said Dean as they watched Ron and one of the other beaters curse at each other. Fred had to come and break it up so that they wouldn't have individual points taken from Gryfindor. "How is Harry suppose to catch the snitch if they play like this? He'll probably need one of those clubs to keep the bludger from knocking him out." Seamus looked through his binoculars at the game.  
  
"Glad I didn't try out for the team. Mum would have a cow if she found out how we play now a days."  
  
"There it is." Said Charlie suddenly. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "The snitch." He said. Obviously, some of the others had noticed it as well and began to call out to the two seekers. In that instant, more things had happened than ever imagined. Ginny and Hermione both jumped up.  
  
"Harry!" they yelled and he quickly ducked out of the way of a bludger. Ron was busy trying to duck out of the way of another one himself. Malfoy was sitting on his broomstick laughing at them as the teams flew around, scoring, blocking, and slapping the bludger every where.  
  
"Malfoy, watch it!" someone in the crowd yelled. When Malfoy looked up, Ron was right in front of him, slapping the bludger toward the slytherin team captain before Malfoy could have his face slammed in.  
  
"Lucky for you we want to win this game with some kind of challenge." Ron called as he went back into the game. Malfoy was extremely upset about this and noticed Harry was looking for the snitch and decided it was time for him to do the same. Just as he began to do so, Harry went speeding off in one direction and everyone in the crowds began shouting a screaming. Ginny was cheering happily and then she and Hermione both screamed. The bludger was going towards Ron, along with the snitch, Harry, and Malfoy. He quickly ducked, trying to avoid them, but the snitch was right there and they all went crashing, Harry a little distance away from where Ron and Malfoy were. Since Malfoy was trying to reach for the snitch while he flew quickly behind Harry, he ended up falling off and grabbed hold of Ron's arm. Since Ron couldn't hold them both up, they both up, they both went crashing. Harry wasn't too far in front of them and the bludger was coming at him so when he was reaching for the snitch, he had also tried to move out of the way of the bludger, and fell off-right on top of the snitch.  
  
"WE WON!" cheered Ginny, jumping up and down. All of the team and classmates flooded onto the field.  
  
"Great job you did out their Ron. We were awarded 70 extra individual points for saving Malfoy from having his face crushed in." informed Charlie, ruffling his younger brother's hair. Ron grinned. Ginny and Hermione ran up happily.  
  
"You did it!" cheered Ginny, hugging Harry happily. Harry blushed and suddenly noticed Ron was doing the same as Hermione hugged him. Then he grinned.  
  
"You did great Ron." She said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ron. The entire time the team celebrated, they didn't notice the jealous look on Krum's face as he watched Ron blush at the way Hermione smiled at him. 


	8. chapter 8

Winning His Heart chapter 8  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ever since the Quidditch game, Malfoy had blamed Harry and Ron for him not getting to the snitch. He knew he was wrong by saying it was their fault, but he was too proud to admit it. Being upset about what he had seen at the Quidditch game, Krum had told Dumbledore that he would rather stay at Hogwarts with Hermione until the end of the school year. With February coming up there was a lot happening, and for some reason, one of the students had actually persuaded the teachers to allow Valentines and a Valentine's dance. The Weasley boys and Harry sat at a table in the common room, all concentrating on the parchment in front of him. Dean and Hermione had just entered the common room with Seamus. Since Hermione and Seamus were perfects, they had a meeting to go to, and Dean had just put his Valentine in a bag that would have any Valentines that were going to be passed out in it. Hermione came over and sat down.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked. They all quickly covered their parchment and turned bright red. They all slipped them into their bags and cleared their throats, slightly embarrassed. "Well, what are you doing?"  
  
"We aren't doing anything, are we guys?" Fred asked and they all shook their heads. Ginny came dancing into the common room from the girls' dorm. She was waving 2 neatly folded pieces of parchment around and blushed intensely when she saw the looks on her brothers and Hermione's faces.  
  
"So, who are those to?" asked George and she quickly put the pieces of parchment in her robe pocket as the boys approached her.  
  
"It's none of your business. unless you want me telling everyone who you'll be sending your Valentines to." George stuck his tongue out at her and sat down. "So Hermione, you put your Valentine in the bag yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I didn't even write mine yet. I think I'll start mine tonight." Answered Hermione. Now that the guys had been sure Hermione had her own valentine to write, they proceeded in writing their own. Ron and Harry would continue to look onto each other's for ideas and soon ball up the piece of parchment and throw it in the fire. About twenty minutes after she had arrived, Ron stood up and stretched.  
  
"Well, I've completed mine." He said cheerfully.  
  
"So have I." Said Hermione, folding hers. All the guys stared at her.  
  
"Just one Hermione? Is it a letter home or something?" asked Fred. He was writing Angelina at least three different love notes signed, your secret admirer, but he would have thought in that time she would have at least made two more. Hermione smiled.  
  
"This is special, so if you guys don't mind, I'm going to deliver mine."  
  
"Me too!" said Ginny happily. Harry had just finished his and volunteered to come with Ron and the girls .as well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they walked down the corridor towards the owlry. Ginny had pointed out that Valentines was one of her favorite holidays because she could send any guy she wanted and he wouldn't even know. Ron and asked everyone who they had their valentines addressed to, but they all said that it was a secret, even Harry. Krum was already there and had sent an owl off as they entered.  
  
"Hey Viktor. what are you doing?" asked Ginny curiously. He turned to them and smiled a bit. Ron had just put his letter in the bag when Pig landed on his shoulder and looked over at Viktor. Hedwig came and Harry held his arm out for her to land on.  
  
"Viktor, are you ok?" asked Hermione. He went up and kissed her hand before looking up and smiling at her then asked her to the dance. Noticing the look on her brother's face, Ginny took over.  
  
"We aren't having dates for this dance." She said. Krum looked at her and made a face. She could tell he didn't believe her. "I'm serious. Seamus was telling Dean how he was happy that we weren't going to have dates because he felt crowded by Lavender." She explained.  
  
"I see. We'll, I look forward to having a dance with you." He said to Hermione and left. Ron glared after him. Hermione noticed this and was about to take his hand when Harry slapped him cheerfully on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. He's just being a jerk. He's not even worth the fight." Said Harry. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Valentines Day, as they left Herbology to the Great Hall, people were reading their Valentines. Ginny had three of them sitting in front of her, and she seemed to be extremely happy about who they were from. A dwarf came up to the three friends and handed them each their Valentines.  
  
"I can't believe they actually still have those things from our second year." Said Ron and looked curiously over at who Harry's valentines were from., but Harry was doing the same thing. "So 'Mione. how many you got?" he asked but Hermione just slipped them into her robe pockets.  
  
"I rather not read them around you two." She answered and went to take a seat next to Ginny. "So, who are yours from?" she asked Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight." Answered Ginny looking over at Harry and Ron who were trying to figure out who their letters were from. "Don't need Ron trying to beat any one up for putting the moves on his baby sister." She laughed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on that night as the girls sat around their dorm getting ready for the dance, Ginny took the time to tell Hermione who her letters were from. Lavender and Parvati were busy looking at themselves in mirrors to see how great they looked in their dresses since at this dance they didn't have to wear dress robes. The girls had on their sleeveless dresses on strapless ones, while the guys wore black tuxedos. This was the idea of the muggle studies teacher.  
  
"So, who are they from?" asked Hermione, sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed. She was wearing a sky blue strapless dress and her hair wasn't bushy, it was straight all the way until the ends, which were curled nicely. Ginny was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was down. Parvati and Lavender were wearing similar dresses, but in different colors. Parvati's was strapless and purple while Lavender's was spaghetti strapped and black. They also sat on the bed to see whom hers were from.  
  
"Well, I got this one from Harry. This one from Colin, and I have to admit, he is cute."  
  
"Come on Ginny. Who is the last one from?" asked Parvati. She bushed intensely with a wide grin. The girls all moved up closer to her in curiosity.  
  
"This lovely poem. was from Malfoy." The girls all stared at her in shock. Hermione and the other girls stood up and straightened their dresses.  
  
"Well, I guess we should be going now." She said, clearing her throat.  
  
"C'mon you guys, Malfoy is just misunderstood! He's really great. I meet him out at the lake a lot and he helps me with my work. Besides, I wouldn't marry him. It would cause too much trouble in the family. I've still got it for Harry, you know. and Colin is great too." Ginny explained. "Besides, I think its Malfoy who likes me. He's the one who kept sending me love notes and all." Then she stopped and could see that they had no clue what she felt. "So, who were yours from?"  
  
"I've got one from Neville, Dean, and some guy from Hufflepuff. he's a sixth year." Answered Parvati happily.  
  
"I've got three, but this is thee only one that matters." Informed Lavender, going over and pulling a folded letter from under her pillow. "It was from Seamus."  
  
"What about you Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
"We'll, I had got five." She said. The girls all looked at her in shock. "One from Viktor, one from Charlie, one from Neville, one from this sixth year Hufflepuff I met in the library. and one from Ron." She said.  
  
"Ron wrote you a Valentine? How do you know it's from him?" asked Lavender. Hermione went over and pulled it out from under her pillow and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"I know it's not Harry's cuz that's not how his hand writing looks." She answered.  
  
"I never knew my brother could be so romantic." Said Ginny, the folded the parchment and handed it back to Hermione. "Yeah, that's definitely Ron. After all, he only had one valentine when we went to the owlry." Ginny reminded her.  
  
"Well hey, we had better get ready to go. After all, we've got admirers out there." Said Lavender. 


	9. chapter 9

Winning His Heart chapter 9  
  
Summary: I was in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, so I decided to make a fic for Hermione and Ron. They are now one of my new FAVORITE couples. I've really never wrote a H/R fic, so don't go all crazy on me, my fics are usually Goten and Marron stories. This should be pretty good though. Please read and review. Oh yeah, I'm working on a Ron/Hermione site right now too!  
  
Author's note: This takes place during their fifth year of Hogwarts and will have Percy involved, along with the twins and a little bit of Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling and I guess The WB, I dunno. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron stood next to each other in their suits, trying hard not to go insane. Harry himself had never been in a suit and felt very uncomfortable. Ron on the other hand had worn suits before and honestly didn't enjoy any of the times he did. Malfoy had came out the Great Hall, looked around, and went right back in again.  
  
"Wonder who he's looking for." Said Harry and Ron shrugged just as the girls approached them. Ginny grinned and went up to them, fixing their ties. "You look. great." Said Harry.  
  
"So do you! Hey, let's go dance." She said, taking his hand. Dean and Seamus had just came looking for Harry and Ron, but Ginny was pushing past them holding Harry's hand.  
  
"There you are Dean! I loved your valentine.let's go dance." Said Parvati happily. Before he or Seamus could even say anything, the girls dragged them off. Ron grinned and faced Hermione, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You look. fantastic 'Mione." He said, the tips of his ears turning red. Hermione smiled and thanked him before going up and taking his hand.  
  
"Come on Ron. You obviously waited here so you could get to me before Krum." She laughed. The Great hall was incredible. Music sounded all over as couples danced, talked and ate the food. Even the ghost were around  
  
"Oh wow! A bowl of chocolate frogs!" announced Ron as the boys gathered, trying to catch them as they jumped around. Hermione was just about to follow him when Krum took her hand.  
  
"Herm-onny. come dance with me a little." He said. Ron smiled a little at her and nodded, going back to what he was doing with the other boys. Neville was soon sitting with Ron and Harry as they listened to Seamus wonder what he saw in Lavender. Dumbledor stood up and the music lowered.  
  
"Students, grab a dance partner, we'll now have a couples dance." He announced and the beat of a slow song began to play. Colin had gotten up the nerve to ask Ginny to dance and Malfoy was forced to dance with Pansy. Harry was dancing with Cho Chang. Hermione came over and took Ron's hand.  
  
"Come dance with me." She said cheerfully. Ron's face went red as she dragged him onto the dance floor, followed by Neville, who was now dancing with a girl named Hannah Abbott. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He went red and he wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Man she smells good.' He thought to himself. Hermione sighed, looking at him a little.  
  
"Ron." she began, but there was a huge crash.  
  
"What do you mean by calling me demanding!" Lavender screamed at Seamus.. The music continued to play and most of the couples continued to dance while Charlie and Professor McGonagall dragged them out.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," said Ron suddenly as couples danced silently. "Let's go for a walk, you want to?" he asked, and she agreed. When they got outside, the music was still heard clearly as they walked toward the lake. Ron watched her out the corner of his eye, then took off his jacket, putting it on her.  
  
"It's lovely out here huh" said Hermione as they watched the stars.  
  
"Not as lovely as you." Said Ron and went completely red when he had noticed he had said that out loud. Hermione smiled sat him.  
  
"We never did finish our dance Ron." She pointed out as they heard a new song begin to play. As they danced, Ron prayed that she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating since their bodies were so close. "You know, I never did get a chance to thank you for that valentine." Said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"How'd you know it was from me?" asked Ron and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I know you better than anyone else. Plus I asked Ginny." Ron smiled at her. She was truly one in a million.  
  
"So, where's Krum.?" He asked.  
  
"I told him he no longer had my heart and never did." Answered Hermione. "He left."  
  
"So. who exactly has your heart?" asked Ron. Hermione pulled away from him slightly and kissed him.  
  
"You." She said. His face was red, then he grinned.  
  
"Funny, it was you who had won mine." He said, then gave her a kiss that lasted the rest of the song. 


End file.
